


Coming To Terms

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Dean Winchester, Closeted, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean is positive about his sexuality and he's not afraid to convince Sam of it--that he's straight. But that's before he met Cas.Oneshot/drabble





	Coming To Terms

"Okay look." Dean Winchester said, and he grinned a little bit. A little nervously. He had something to say, and it was about time he said this too. "I ain't gay."

Sam rose an eyebrow. 

"But if I was," Dean went on to continue. "I would totally be a top. Totally. No doubt about it."

* * *

Sometime later though, Dean was raised from the dead. He didn't know how. Hell, he was still just trying to come to terms with being alive again. He didn't want to have to come to terms with anything else!

The doors burst open. Sparks flew. Someone approached Dean looking badass. 

That someone was Castiel. 

"Holy fuck." Dean whispered then. "...I'm a bottom."

 


End file.
